A Starlet in Vinewood
A Starlet in Vinewood is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto V that becomes available after collecting all 50 Letter Scraps. Description After collecting all the 50 letter scraps and discovering the identity of the assassin of Leonora Johnson, Franklin goes to Peter Dreyfuss's house in Vinewood Hills to confront him. When Franklin arrives in the house, Dreyfuss is meditating in the backyard, Peter thinks that Franklin has come to perform some sexual favors for him, but once Franklin reveals that he knows about Dreyfuss secret, he panics and tries to run away. It's the player's decision to let him go or kill him. Mission Objectives *Kill or spare Peter Dreyfuss. Gold Medal Requirements *Cut! - Kill Dreyfuss Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper "Notorious Iconoclast Peter Dreyfuss has been found dead in an apparent vigilante hit after he was linked to the 1970s murder of a starlet. A reclusive and controversial genius, Dreyfuss enjoyed a career of spetacular highs and self inflicted lows. Now, he is dead and his reputation is in tatters after he was linked with the death of Leonora Johnson. Dreyfuss's movie career had been in hiatus for 30 years but he had apparently been preparing a comeback when rumors of a confession letter written by him to his former producer, the late David Richards, back to circulate. It seems this was enough for one vigilante who took matters into his own hands and killed Mr. Dreyfuss. We would write a longer obituary but until we know which of the rumors are true and which are false, we don't want to make fools of ourselves." Bleeter Posts *@JeffCampion - "Finally justice for Leonora Johnson! Dreyfuss! I knew it!" *@jacobmuffintop - "I don't care what any of you say. Even if he did kill that girl in the most sadistic way imaginable, Peter Dreyfuss was a genius. Bury Me is one of the most surreal pieces of cinema ever made!" Tips *When you start chasing Dreyfuss it is very easy to throw a sticky bomb onto his vehicle, avoiding a long car chase. *The player can also shoot the tires of his car parked in front of the house, he will notice the flat tires and run on foot. Trivia *The number plate on Dreyfuss's Landstalker reads DR3YFU55. *Since the only gold medal objective requires the player to kill Peter Dreyfuss, is more likely that killing him it's the canon choice. *Whilst fleeing, Dreyfuss will try to pin the blame on Solomon Richards. *Dreyfuss' house is close to the trigger point of the random encounter mission Snatched. If that mission is triggered, the icon for Dreyfuss' home vanishes until the "Snatched" is either completed, or the player ignores the van and it goes out of range. If you wish to avoid triggering that encounter (perhaps if you're saving it for another character, such as Trevor), try approaching Dreyfuss' house from the west and avoid travelling east of the house. Video The mission "A Starlet in Vinewood" starts at 45:02 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions